


I Am Rebel

by JustDance04



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Faking Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDance04/pseuds/JustDance04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be helping. Leading a rebellion. Saving people with powers. Instead, he had to get help in faking his death and was now living on the couch of a serial killer. It was a strange team-up, but Micah Sanders had always been an optimist. He knew this could work out. Sylar had the power that could save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“ _You're one of us. People with powers. We're all connected. You don't have to be alone.”_

“ _ **You're alone, Micah. Family's all gone. All you have left are these machines and your false hopes.”**_

“ _We can help each other.”_

“ _ **Too late. I joined the other side.”**_

“ _They don't know you. They can't see how special you are. You can save us all.”_

* * *

 

“I'm concerned about the fact that fugitives continue to evade us, but there's no indication of Rebel being alive.”

Sylar leaned against the doorframe, staring at Danko for several seconds. “He had allies. They'll fall apart eventually, seeing as the mastermind behind them is gone.”

“We never did find the kid's body.”

“Well, I'd imagine it'd have floated away by now,” he responded with a shrug. “Or maybe sunk to the bottom. It's not exactly easy to recover from a bullet wound to the... where did you hit him? The chest, was it? Like I said the other night, he wasn't a healer. He was a technopath.”

“That reminds me. We cross-referenced him with the databases we had on evolved humans. Matched his power and appearance to Micah Sanders. Our men in New Orleans had mis-IDed his cousin as him.”

“So, if it weren't for your men having a mix-up, we would never have had to deal with Rebel or his underground railroad in the first place?”

“My men did their best.”

“They accidentally grabbed the wrong kid, making the catalyst for a rebellion. I don't think that was their best. Now, do you have anything for me to take care of or can I go back to my morning routine?”

“Just wanted to let you know to be on alert. We're tracking a pyrokinetic and I'd like to have your help, so my men don't get burned.”

“Understood. I'll be returning to my business, then.”

“Of course. I'll drop by when I have word.”

Sylar closed the door as Danko walked away and waited. After two minutes, he crossed over to the storage closet and opened it, revealing the boy sitting inside with a bowl of cereal in front of him.

“You know,” Micah stated, “It's really weird hearing people talk about you as if you're dead.”

“Well, to them, you are dead.”

The teen stood up and picked up his bowl, walking to the table to sit back down at it, as he had been before Danko knocked on the door. “Are you going to help the guy you're supposed to go after escape?”

“You do understand that Danko could get suspicious and ruin the whole point of having me inside the Building 26 operations?”

“We can't just let him be captured.”

“This isn't a regular war, Micah. It's about stealth and staying ahead of your enemies. Which is why _I_ am working on the inside and _you_ are legally dead.”

“... I'm legally dead because you decided to fake my death.”

“Would you rather I let you die for real?”

Micah went silent.

“That's what I thought. Finish eating your cereal.”

 


	2. Revival

Inside an old building, a group of five people, aged teenager to young adult, waited in silence. One, a young black woman, paced back and forth. Eventually, the brunette boy that was sitting on the ground spoke up.

“I get that you're upset about this, Monica,” he said to the pacing woman. “None of us are happy about it, either. It's been five days, though. Almost a week. If he could contact us, he would have by now.”

“So we're just supposed to stop looking for him?” Monica asked. “What if something's just preventing him from contacting us?”

Sparrow Redhouse sighed. “He's a technopath. He could contact us through any piece of technology available. The only reasons for why he hasn't sent a message are that he's somehow been cut off from all technology everywhere, he was captured and is being detained in Building 26, or he's dead.”

“He's not _dead!_ ” The outburst was louder than intended and startled everyone.

West stood up and moved to be in front of Monica. “Look, we all want to believe he's alive, but the fact of the matter is that, even if he is alive, he's not in a situation we can currently help him with. If he's alive, he's likely been captured and we can't currently raid Building 26, because we have no way in without him.”

“We'll find out what happened to him eventually,” Abigail agreed. “It's just not plausible at the moment and we've waited for too long. We need to get back to work. Do what we're supposed to be doing, which is helping people with powers hide from Danko's men. Micah or no Micah, people still need REBEL.”

“Who knows?” Sparrow added. “If we get back to work, maybe we'll learn something about his fate. If you don't want to help us, we'll gladly help you move into hiding with your brother and grandmother, but we need to keep doing what we promised to do when we started all this.”

There was a long pause, as if Monica was contemplating it. “No... I need to help. That's what Micah and I do. I'm St. Joan to help people and, if this'll lead me to my cousin, wherever he is, I'm gonna do it. Can you get a message to them, though? Make sure they know I'm gonna be okay?”

“It won't be easy _without_ Micah... ” Abigail started.

“Nothing will be easy without Micah,” Sparrow commented. “Without him, we've lost our ability to stay completely hidden and get into places undetected. We're really gonna have to start thinking things through.”

“Great.” West's voice betrayed no emotion, but they all knew what he was thinking. _How are we supposed to do anything now?_ They were thinking it, too, after all. “Who wants to learn how to try to hack into everything under the sun in a weak attempt at making up for the lack of a kid who can talk to machines?”

There was silence again, as if the group was trying to figure out how to respond to that question.

“I... could try,” Monica offered. “I know it ain't just muscle movements, but maybe my ability could help with it.”

“That's too much of a stretch.” Heads turned to look at Lee, who had finally spoken up for the first time in the conversation. “I can try to do it. We can both try, but learning to hack won't be easy. It requires a lot more computer intellect than I think most of us have.”

“How fast can you two get started?” Sparrow asked. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for and we can't lose to Danko. Especially not now.”

“Depends on how quickly we can get our hands on a computer,” Lee answered. “If all the tech stuff was with Micah, then we need to get new equipment.”

“How do we do that?” Abigail asked. “It's not like we have money or anything to just go buy one. Do we just go steal it?”  
“We've stolen money before,” West pointed out. “Well, Micah did.”

“Yeah, by telling ATMs to give us it's money, which none of us can do.”

“Micah's stolen money?” Monica asked, lips pressed together.

“Apparently, he had done it before. When he was, like, ten,” Sparrow answered. “Only as a last resort, though. He was never exactly happy about it.”

“... So he's been stealing money since before his parents died?”

“He stole money because his parents couldn't get jobs.”

“Why didn't he ever tell me this?”

“He only told us when we questioned him stealing money for our sakes. I'd imagine he never told you because he doesn't like bringing up the fact that he sometimes does illegal stuff while attempting to do what's right.”

“The point is,” West interrupted, before the conversation could go any further, “that 'any kind of money' is on the ever-growing List of Things We Don't Have Without Micah. Meaning we're probably going to have to attempt to shoplift a laptop on the off-chance that Lee and-slash-or Monica can learn hacking. Anyone else have a slight sense of impending doom at the realization that we can't properly operate without this one kid who is barely into puberty?”

Another bout of silence. This time it was Abigail who broke it. “Add 'a source of hopefulness and blind optimism' to that list.”

Sparrow raised her hand “I volunteer to be the source of hopefulness in Micah's absence. Maybe not blind optimism, but I can do hope. Who wants to go steal a laptop?” Everyone stared at her, providing no verbal response. “That wasn't actually a question. Let's go steal a laptop.”

“How does one steal a laptop?” Abigail asked.

“We'll find that out when we go for it, now won't we? C'mon, we're wasting time and Danko's men aren't gonna wait for us to get back on our feet. We're REBEL and we're gonna do what we promised Micah we would do when we joined.”

Slowly, everyone moved from their positions towards the entrance of the building, one thought in all their minds.

_We're so doomed._

 


End file.
